IceBreaker
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are best friends one day there spending time together in the ice and snow and Rukia falls through the ice luckily Ichigo saves her he takes her to his parents log cabin to help keep her warm but what he doesn't know is she has a crush on him, so whilst he's keeping her warm she decides to show him how much he really means to her


Ice Breaker

Summary

Ichigo and Rukia are best friends one day there spending time together in the ice and snow and Rukia falls through the ice luckily Ichigo saves her he takes her to his parents log cabin to help keep her warm but what he doesn't know is she has a crush on him, so whilst he's keeping her warm she decides to show him how much he really means to her

info story contains smut and well not much more.

Ichigo's at home in his room he's not really a friend of the cold and that's exactly what it's like outside. He's lying down on his bed when he hears a knock on his door he groans "What is it Yuzu I'm not hungry" He turns away the the door, The door opens and Rukia steps in "Do I look like Yuzu to you" He rolls his eyes "No Yuzu you sound more like Rukia" He looks at her she's wearing all warm clothes a thick coat, a jumper boots, gloves, skiing trousers and a hat he smiles, She looks kind of cute. He smiles "Going Skiing are ya" She grins "No, me and you are gonna hang out" He raises an eyebrow "Out there I'll pass" She groans "Come on for me" He groans "What are you five" She sticks out her tongue, he groans "Your so childish" She grins "Come on Ichigo it will be fun" He groans "You know I don't like the cold" She jumps on the bed "Come on" He groans "Fine go wait downstairs" She grins "Don't be long" He just rolls his eyes.

A few minutes later Ichigo comes downstairs wearing pretty much the same as Rukia. She grins "Wow the Marshmallow man" He groan "That's it" He turns to go back upstairs but Rukia runs up to him and grabs his arm "Come on" He groans "I hate you" She grins "No you don't" He sighs "Let's go before I really do start hating you" She grins and they leave. They leave the estate and start walking up the mountain he groans "And why exactly are we coming up here it's colder up here" She smiles "Come on I've found something cool to do" He sighs but follows her. She leads him to a lake well it's now frozen over. He looks at her "You serious I'm not crossing that" She smiles "Come on it's frozen over" He sighs "You never heard of ice cracking" She grins "Don't Jinx it" He sighs and thinks to himself why the hell does he listen to her. She starts running across the ice at first he watches he doesn't have a death wish. He watches her having a lot of fun and he smiles. He grins then looks down and makes a snowball and launches It at Rukia's head" She ends up opening her mouth at the last second ending up with her getting some in her mouth. She grins then makes her way off the ice and they start having a snowball fight. She ends up jumping on his back and smothering his face with snow. She jumps off his back as he starts running after her. She ends up running back onto the ice.

Ichigo's about to run after her when he hears the sound of ice cracking he shouts "Rukia get off the ice it's cracking" She turns around and just at that moment the ice below her gives way. Ichigo is frozen in place as he sees her go under. Then he quickly makes his way over to her. He sees her arms trying to keep herself up. He gets to the hole and grabs her hands before she goes under. He pulls her out of the freezing cold water and she's shivering. He looks around she needs to get out of those wet clothes but it will take to long to get back to his dads clinic. He looks around and remembers where he is and knows his dads log cabin is only a short distance away. He picks her up bridal style and slowly walks off the ice. As soon he's off he starts running. It takes about five minutes to get there he finds the spare key and quickly closes the door he puts her down on the couch then goes over to the fire place and starts the fire. He looks at her she could get hypothermia.

He sighs "Rukia I have to get your clothes off or you could get hypothermia" She nods she even blushes she has a massive crush on him but this wasn't the way she wanted him to see her naked for the first time. He picks her up and carries her to his room here, she's been here before. He sits her down on his bed and starts to take her clothes off she watches him when he gets her jacket off he goes for her jumper and lifts that off. He doesn't realise how this is driving her insane. After he lifts the jumper off he tells her to lie back and and he pulls down her trousers. She now only has her bra and panties on. It's then he realises just what he's doing so he stops. He's never really noticed how attractive she is wait why is he thinking that now he has more important things to do. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and pulls it off then he looks down she's pretty much naked why the hell is he getting aroused at seeing his best friend half naked. She doesn't say anything at all as she's to embarrassed to speak. He gulps "I have to take your panties off" She just nods and he grabs the end of her panties and pulls them down he looks down then at her face. Without thinking he takes off his jacket followed by his jumper. She's shocked what is he doing then he speaks"Have to warm you up using my body heat" She just nods and he pulls the bed covers aside and he pulls off his thermal trousers leaving on his jeans then he climbs under the covers. He looks at her "Climb in" She just nods and he wraps his arms around her, her breast's are touching his muscled chest her head is on his chest which is lucky as she's blushing like crazy.

After lying there for a few minutes where her naked body's touching his bare chest she decides to make her move. Her crush on him has grown over the years only Tatsuki and Orihime know of the crush but she begged them to keep it quiet which they did. She readjusts so there faces are nearly touching. He looks at her "You feeling bet... before he can finish her lips lock onto his. She reaches up with both hands and places both of her hands on his face. Ichigo is shocked then he remembers the things he was doing earlier but he's still shocked she pulls away as he hasn't kissed her back she looks sad "I'm sorr... before she can finish he brings his lips crashing against hers she's shocked but also happy. He uses his hand to brush down her back her skin is so smooth it's still slightly cold but that's obvious after what happened. Her tongue hits his teeth begging him to open his mouth which he does and her tongue slides into his mouth and there tongue's start fighting. Her hands have left his face and are now on his muscled chest and back where he also has muscles.

This is still pretty weird for Ichigo but well he's enjoying this feeling he hasn't dated since Lisa Yadomaru but she hasn't dated since her bad break up with Renji she never told him why she broke up with Renji and Renji never told Ichigo well they did end there friendship well for a while at least. When they did get there friendship back on track he never told Ichigo either. She stops kissing him, she looks at Ichigo "Ichigo I've not dated since Renji as you know the reason we ended it was because I've had a crush on you for over three years." He smiles "Is that true" She nods "Yes" He nods "OK, how are you feeling now" She giggles "Seeming the situation I'm in I'm just great" He smirks "Your beautiful Rukia" She blushes "I want to be with you" He nods and they kiss again. He stops kissing her lips and kisses her jaw then moves to her neck. She smiles as he kisses her neck he smiles again as her neck tastes delicious. She climbs into his lap her body is so warm right now and her lower body feels so wet and it's not because she fell in the ice cold water. He kisses her shoulder and she smiles then he lowers her onto the bed and looks down at her. He reaches out and uses his thumb to rub her breast she bites her lip. She smiles "Ichigo" He smiles and lens down and licks her hard nipples and she groans. He licks both breasts and it feels amazing he can tell she's loving this as much as he is maybe more seeming she's had a crush on him for three years.

After kissing her breasts for another minute he kisses down her chest he looks down and can see how wet she is so he just grins. She's loving this Orihime and Tatsuki would be laughing there heads off at this as they both know that Ichigo's not the most romantic of people he's more of a brooder then anything but she knows him better then anyone. After kissing down her amazing chest he kisses her thighs. She wants him to stop tormenting her she wants him inside her tongue or cock it doesn't matter both would be amazing and deep down she hope he does both. He plants kisses down her thighs edging closer to her pussy he chuckles "Your so wet" She grins "Stop tormenting me and stick your tongue in" He smiles "Patience Rukia I'm enjoying myself" She grins "Well stop it your driving me insane" He nods he uses his thumb to trace around her clit then he smiles and leans down and does the same thing with his tongue before sticking his tongue in her and she groans "Damn it Ichigo that feels amazing keep going" He grins and kisses her sweat spot and she groans "Faster Ichigo" He nods and does just that. She can feel she's not going to last long at all after a few seconds she screams out "ICHIGO I'M CUMMING" He chuckles and a few seconds later she cums in his mouth he licks it up and it feels nice.

He goes back to her lips and she can feel his hardened manhood brushing her pussy. She flips him so she's on top of him. She smiles then goes for his jeans and pulls them down she can see his cock through his boxers and it's so large she pulls down his boxers and grabs his cock then she kisses him on the lips "My turn to torment you" He groans "Dammit" She continues kissing him as she's stroking up and down his cock and he's struggling to control himself. She kisses his neck then goes down to his nipples and bites them before licking them both he groans "Fuck Rukia stop tormenting me" She grins "Paybacks a bitch Ichigo" He groans and she kisses down his muscled chest the chest she's seen often and has wanted to kiss for ages now she is. She then smiles and stops stroking his cock he looks down confused then she smiles and licks the end of his cock and he groans "FUCK" She smiles and licks around his cock before sticking her mouth over the end sucking it. She grins she's loving this. She sticks her mouth in further putting more of Ichigo's seven inch cock in her mouth until his whole cock is in then she starts sucking bobbing her head up and down and he groans he know he won't last long and she knows that also and after a few seconds he cums in her mouth she smiles as she licks it off her lips.

She then smiles and lies down on his chest and kisses him "I've wanted that for so long" He just smirks. She grabs his cock again and then slowly lowers moves back and lowers herself onto his hard cock she smiles "You ready for more" He nods, she smiles and starts grinding against him and he does the same against her. He can't believe he'd never thought of Rukia this way before but he's loving all of this. He uses his strength to flip her so he's on top again and she grunts "Not fair" He smiles "Shush" She grins and they start thrusting she has her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist. She knows she won't last long and he knows the same applies to him. He leans down and they start kissing again he really enjoys kissing her. She smiles "I love you Ichigo" He grins "OK" She grins "I know it will take time for you to love me but I'm patient" He grins "I highly doubt that" She grins "Shut up" He grins then he feels it as his body is relaxing he knows he's almost done. She can feel the same she grunts "I'm done Ichigo" He grunts "Me to" She nods and after a few seconds they both cum inside each other.

He doesn't collapse on her as well he's pretty heavy and he doesn't want to hurt her the girl who he's falling for. He moves to the side of her and pulls out of her and he lies on his back and tries to calm his beating heart down. She's doing the same thing. After a minute she turns to him and crawls into his arms. He wraps his arms around her and he smiles "You all better now" She nods "I'm amazing as were you I can't wait to do that again" He grins "Oh really" She nods "Yes but not now but soon" He nods and they just lie there in each others arms and after a few minutes they fall asleep.

A few hours later the front door of the log cabin opens and in comes Isshin, Karin and Yuzu there looking for Ichigo and Rukia. Isshin opens up Ichigo's room and sees him and Rukia naked in bed. He smiles "Took you long enough my boy" Karin and Yuzu look in "Did you find hi... they both see them and freeze. Isshin looks at his daughters who are shocked. He quickly ushers them out then puts the covers over them he smiles "You did well my son. He then sees the soaking wet clothes all of hers are soaking and he wonders what happened as Ichigo's clothes are dry. He leaves the room with a smile on his face and smiles "Masaki I'm so proud of our boy I see Grandkids in the near future" Yuzu looks at him "Grandkids" Karin smirks "Ichigo and Rukia dummy" Isshin grins "My boy has grown into a man" Karin rolls his eyes. Yuzu looks at Rukia's wet clothes "How come there wet dad" He nods "I'm not certain but I suspect something bad happened fell through the ice or something and Ichigo saved her and I guess one thing led to another" Karin grins "Took him long enough she's had a crush on Ichigo for ages" Isshin looks at her "My third daughter has a crush on my boy" Karin groans and pushes him in the stomach "She's not your daughter you idiot well not yet at least" Isshin grins "Masaki you will be so proud when my son marries Rukia".

Ichigo and Rukia wake up he seems confused he can smell something cooking. Rukia smiles "Hey" He kisses her "Hey" She smiles "Have you started cooking" He shakes his head "No" He then sees the covers over them then grunts "Fuck" She smiles "What's wrong" He sighs "I think my dad must have seen us the covers are covering us plus the food is probably Yuzu they must have come to look for us" She nods "I don't care if they know" He shrugs "Me either". Just then there's a knock at the door "You decent" He groans it's Karin. He nods "Yes were decent" She opens the door she brings in some clothes "You left them here the last time you stayed took you long enough Rukia" She looks shocked "You knew" Karin grins "Yea it was kind of hard not to although what you see in him is beyond me" She dodges a pillow that's launched at her and she runs out of the room laughing. Ichigo grunts "Great" She smiles "What's wrong" He grins "Dad won't shut up now about Grandkids" She grins "Oh let's not disappoint him then" He looks at her "Slow down" She grins "I'm joking well for now at least".

They get dressed and leave the room. Just then he hears "IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo punches his dad in the face "Get lost old man" Rukia just giggles. Isshin grunts "Masaki our son is so mean" He jumps up "So when will I see Grandkids" Ichigo punches his dad "Shut up" Yuzu smiles "I made some dinner you two hungry" Karin grins "I bet they are" Ichigo glares at Karin but Rukia just leans into him and grins. They all sit down and eat but Isshin and Karin have massive grins on there faces.

The next day they meet up with there friends Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Hisagi, Toshiro, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro and Uryu. When Tatsuki sees them holding hands she nudges Orihime who notices and grins. Renji sees them smiling and looks where the looking he sees and smiles she made her move it's about time he thinks. Keigo sees them "IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO" He's then punched by Ichigo and Rukia. Mizuiro nods "Hey guys" Orihime grins "So what happened guys why you holding hands" The rest notice and are shocked well minus Keigo he's out cold. Rukia smiles "Were going out" Tatsuki grins "About time" Orihime smiles "So how did it come about" Ichigo and Rukia look at each other. Renji grins "It's kinky isn't it" Rukia blushes and Ichigo does his normal Ichigo glare not that it works on any of them. Ichigo sits down and Rukia sits on his knee and Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist. Rukia then tells them what happened.

Tatsuki and Renji bursts out laughing Orihime smiles "That's so cute" Renji grins "So your dad probably saw you naked awkward" Ichigo groans "Now he won't shut up about Grandkids like he always does" Hisagi grins "I'm happy for you two we all saw the sighs well other then the person who it was meant for" Ichigo grunts. Keigo finally wakes up and sees Rukia on Ichigo's knee and points "What the hell" Tatsuki punches him on the top of his head "Shut up there together now" Keigo rubs his head "Your all so mean to me" None of them laugh but there all grinning. Tatsuki grins "So how long for the kids to come along" Ichigo groans "Shut up" Rukia grins "After we get married I hope" Ichigo looks at her "Marriage" She nods "Yea were not young anymore were 20 people get married younger then us and have kids" Tatsuki grins "Yea Ichigo get your act together" He grunts "I hate you guys" Rukia kisses him "Not me I hope" He sighs "No" She grins "Good".


End file.
